


Mystery Falls

by Libraryadia, Mara_Jade101



Series: Mystery Falls [2]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, First Gravity Falls fic, M/M, Multi, Please Comment And enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines have moved on with their lives since that fateful summer in Gravity Falls. As the relatives of the famous Mystery 9, they have switched out their magical past for their mysterious future.But someone wants them to pay, and he will do whatever it takes to escape his banishment...
Relationships: Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Dipper Pines/Wendy Corduroy, KC Thornton/Marshall Li, Mabel Pines/Henry Pines, Nathan Hathaway/Lucy Duncan
Series: Mystery Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753699





	1. Chapter 1- Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Mara Jade here with Libraryadia, and this is our first Gravity Falls fanfiction.
> 
> We hope you all enjoy!

“How many times have I told you to leave them alone?” Mom yelled as we entered the house.

I winced. _ ‘Whoever Mom was yelling at, they really got her pissed.’ _

Dink, my boyfriend, glanced at me worriedly. “Something’s not right,” he whispered. 

I sighed and walked into the living room where Mom was. She was sitting next to Uncle Dipper, who looked tired. _ ‘Probably from all the yelling.’ _

She caught sight of me and quickly smiled. “Josh! How are you, Honey?” 

I swore the open book in her lap buzzed. She slammed it shut before muttering, “Damn it” under her breath. Ruth Rose, my girlfriend, stiffened next to me. Her hand brushed mine, and I slipped my hand into hers.

“I'm good, just confused. Who were you yelling at?” I asked before Uncle Dipper quickly shook his head.

“Just someone we thought we’d never see again,” he said.

I shrugged. “K; we’re heading upstairs. Let us know if you need us, Mom.” 

She nodded. “I will. Just be careful, will you?”

Dink blinked. “We usually are, Mrs. Pinto.”

We ran upstairs before she could say anything else. Shutting the door, all three of us let out a deep breath we had been holding for some reason.

“Was I the only one on edge?” Ruth Rose asked, running a hand through her black curls.

“Nope,” Dink answered, sitting on my bed. “I was too.”

I sighed. “Please tell me that Mom is not insane and she was not yelling at a book.” 

“Your mom is not insane and she was not yelling at a book.” A voice spoke out of nowhere.

Ruth Rose jumped as high as the ceiling. “Jesus, what the...”

She spun around to see a strangely familiar yellow triangle tapping its foot on the TV screen. I felt really dizzy just looking at it.

“Hi, Kids! I'm Will Riddle, your friendly neighborhood...”

“Yeah, yeah; shut up,” I said, grabbing the remote and hitting the off button.

Dink groaned. “Why did we watch that show as kids again?”

I shrugged. “I have no idea.” Running my hands through my hair, I sat down next to my boyfriend. “Mom’s been acting weirder and weirder since it first started airing back in…oh; what was it?”

“2016?” Ruth Rose pointed out.

“Yeah; thanks. Seriously; the triangle creeped me out! It gave me nightmares! Thank God Dad listened to us and refused to let the twins watch it,” I said.

“Josh, you're rambling again,” Dink said. 

“I know, I know.”


	2. Chapter 2- Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gives out some lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libraryadia's chapter.

I watched Josh head upstairs with Dink and Ruth Rose before burying my face in my hands. “Why did we let that guy talk us into letting him adapt our web novels?” I sighed.

“Because we both thought it would put some distance between us and that summer,” Dipper said. Then he frowned. “I’ve never been able to understand why Josh, Dink and Ruth Rose never liked Will Riddle. I mean you’re not supposed to like him; he’s the villain but still; they always said he was creepy, almost creepier than the Joker and a lot less funny.”

“Yeah. Because he’s based on someone real,” I growled. “Are we sure that he’s going to stay banished after what happened to Grunkle Stan that summer?”

Though I managed to keep my face reasonably schooled, I shivered internally. The idea of Bill getting anywhere near my boys or their friends was the scariest thing I could imagine.

Dipper nodded. “As sure as we can be right now. It’s been years after all and the most he’s been able to do is appear in random books.” His expression darkened. “But I am still planning on that trip to look into stronger protection methods. If there’s even a chance that him being able to appear in books means that he could actually come back in the metaphorical flesh...”

I sighed at that. “Are you sure you need total communications black out for the trip? I’d...feel better if we could get in contact with you.”

He nodded, a grimace on his face. “I don’t like it any more than you do but I’ll probably be running into some things that interact poorly with electronics and since I can’t predict what I run into or where, it’s better safe than sorry.” He rolled his eyes. “As long as the Green Lawn Detectives don’t find any new cases any time soon, everything should be perfectly safe.”

I laughed for the first time since Bill had appeared in that book. “Dipper, Josh is my son and your nephew; finding trouble runs in the family.”

“And this explains Dink and Ruth Rose how? Or come to think of it, KC and Marshall?”

I thought for a minute. “Apparently it runs on Henry’s side of the family and mystery magnets find each other?”

Dipper let out a light laugh. “Fair. But yeah; here’s hoping that they don’t find anything more dangerous than what the quartet ended up dealing with back in 2023.”

I laughed too. “Yeah. Here’s to safety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, please put them in the comments. Thank you and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3- Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quartet friendship fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade's chapter.

I ran into the house, grabbed the door, and closed it before running upstairs to get Josh. Bradley banged the door back open and yelled, “Brian! No fair! You cheated!”

“Sorry, but the wind was calling my name!” I yelled back before running back downstairs to Mom.

“Hi, Mom. Where's Josh?” 

“He went upstairs to talk with Dink and Ruth Rose; why?”

I shrugged. “Something weird happened to the four of us when we were running here.”

Lucy and Nate ran into the house and he yelled, “Tag; you're it, Bradley!” 

“No running in the house, guys!” Josh yelled as he came downstairs. Dink and Ruth Rose were with him, as usual. 

“What happened?” Mom asked quietly.

Bradley spoke up. “We saw this weird looking triangle in a book. It knew our names and everything! Lucy was creeped out, but when we went to get Dad, it disappeared.”

He bent over and took off his shoes.

“When was this?” Uncle Dipper asked.

“Around 2:00 this afternoon; why?” I asked.

He pointed at the clock. It was 2:30 pm. I blinked, confused.

Lucy grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at her. “It's the aliens again,” she whispered.

We kids all burst out laughing. About two years ago, Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose had pulled what we thought was a prank, but then it turned out that they actually were kidnapped by aliens. Mom had a heart attack when she found out, and she bargained with the aliens to let them go in exchange for peace. Later we found out all they wanted to know was if humans were as protective over their offspring as they were over their planet. The trio were not happy when they found that out. In that year, the four of us came face to face with leprechauns, ogres, and the aliens again at the end of the year.

That was fun. 

Ruth Rose stopped laughing long enough to sigh. “You said you saw a triangle in the book?” she asked.

Nate nodded. “We got pictures, too!” He took out his phone and started scrolling through his photos. Then he frowned in confusion. “Or we had pictures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions go in the comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4- Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is nervous. And rightfully so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libraryadia's chapter.

I tried to hide my flinching but given that I suddenly had seven concerned gazes on me, I hadn’t succeeded. “There are...a lot of explanations for that. None of them are pleasant.”

Josh stopped looking concerned to roll his eyes. “Aliens again?”

“That’s actually on a lower tier of concern. I’m more worried about other dimensional beings.”

“Like the one that possessed your cell phone and tried to eat you?” Brian asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Yes; that sort of thing. The reason why I find myself unable to have a phone on unless I’m in a clearly magic-free or mostly magic-free zone.” I turned to Nate. “I’ll be giving your parents a minor repellent charm and I’m dropping one off at the Duncans’ too. Wish I had unicorn hair but they’re several states away.”

The looks they gave me were clearly “We’ll humor you.” but I honestly didn’t care if they believed as long as they listened.

“And no making deals in your dreams.”

I received a general agreement and set about making the charms. I needed them done and in place before I left. I mean Bill was still banished and not able to manifest yet and I couldn’t be a hundred percent sure that the charms would keep Bill away because I was low on most of my magical-protection supplies but it would calm my nerves if nothing else…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5- Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's a bit of a bad ass when facing Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade's chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When I got home and went upstairs to go to sleep, I did not expect to have my dream self wake up in a weird-looking shack. 

Seriously; it looked like one of those things that common sense says to “STAY AWAY” from in all caps. 

As for my dream self, I wasn't alone. There was a figure with its back turned toward me. It kinda looked like that Grunkle Stan guy that we had only seen in pictures. (Really; the guy up and vanished after some freaky summer over in Oregon when Aunt Mabel and Uncle Dipper were growing up.)

He turned toward me with yellow glowing eyes and slitted pupils that caused me to back toward the door.

“Well, Hey there kiddo! Welcome to the Mystery Shack, what can I get you today?” He rasped.

“Why do you look like Aunt Mabel’s Great Uncle Stan?” I countered.

He shut his mouth. Then he opened it again and asked, “You seem like a smart kid. Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you, and give you everything you want.”

I tsked. “Sorry, but I already have everything I want. See you never.”

I grabbed the dream door, opened it, stepped outside, shut it, and ran as far as I could in the direction of the other detective kids talking and my sister’s voice singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions go in the comments.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6- KC

The Mystery 9, as our fandom had dubbed us, were having one of our regular Skype calls and I had been talking about a “Top 10 Scary Animated Villains” video Marshall and I had seen the day before.

“And guess who was in second place?”

Dink, Ruth Rose and Josh all joined in as Marshall and I said “Will Riddle of ‘Weird Summer’.”

After the joint shudder, I remarked “Seriously; what possessed Auntie Mabel and Uncle Dipper to create those novels?”

Josh shrugged. “Something about that being a very weird summer. But honestly; it’s clearly exaggerated from the start. I mean gnomes kidnapping my mom? They’re AFRAID of her. They probably just tried and were traumatized by the story of her wielding a leafblower like a weapon.”

“Or a merman sentient enough to get a crush on her but who ended up marrying a manatee,” Ruth Rose suggested.

“I’m just still mad that you and Dad both say we can’t watch the show,” Brian groused as Bradley nodded.

Nate shivered. “Be glad they haven’t let you. I am NOT sorry that the teacher who decided to show us the possession and Weirdpocalypse episodes got fired. I wasn’t the only kid traumatized by that day.”

We older kids all stared at him in concern but Ruth Rose was the one to ask. “When did you watch it?”

Lucy added “And what’s the big deal? I mean certain parts of it are creepy, like that Will guy, but overall it’s just...the novels were more interesting than the show.”

“That was fourth grade.”

Lucy’s eyes went wide. “You saw it when you were TEN?!”

The twins let out identical groans as Bradley complained “I can’t believe we missed that!”

Brian nodded. “It must have been a day we were both absent.”

“Be grateful you were,” Nate grumbled. “I still can’t read the novels without risking nightmares.”

I pulled out the amulet Dipper had made me shortly after I had found out that Uncle Henry (as we had settled on my address for him) was my biological father. Something about welcoming me to the family. “I usually just wear this to sleep if I’m worried about nightmares.”

“I’ll have to ask him for one when he gets back from his trip. Maybe it’ll keep dreams like that one last night away.” Nate rolled his eyes. “Like anyone would make a deal in a dream. Even if dream demons aren’t real, that’s just asking for trouble.”

“Agreed!” we all chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7- Bill Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Bill is referring to the 9 by their Zodiac names.

Bill frowned in annoyance as he looked over the photos in front of him.

Nova seemed to have gotten some sort of natural fear response towards his likeness from Shooting Star and while he wasn’t their trio’s little leader, Quill and Songbird followed his lead in that matter.

The Moons seemed to have missed getting that response but as Pawprint had proved the other night, he wasn’t an easy one to manipulate or convince and the Moons and Sunshine definitely followed his lead.

And Pine Tree had given Mastermind a pretty powerful protection amulet so that was a no go. Plus she and Weaver both shared the natural fear response.

So how to get them out of his way before they derail his return?...Suddenly a smirk appeared on Bill’s face and with a snap of his fingers, he was in the dreams of one of his worshippers that had popped up after “Weird Summer” had started airing.

The woman’s eyes went wide with delight and she bowed. “Lord Cipher! To what do I owe this honor?”

Bill laughed. “I’m trying to re-enter your plane of existence. But I’ve got a few thorns in my side who are going to interfere. So I was wondering if you knew people who could help me with that.”

The woman nodded vigorously. “Of course, Lord Cipher! Anything at all!”

Bill snapped his fingers and the nine photos appeared in front of his servant. “I need you and whoever you can scrounge up to get these kids out of the way. I can handle the rest.”

“It shall be done, Lord Cipher!”

Bill’s smirk split his face.  _ ‘Perfect…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Zodiac names:  
> Quill is Dink  
> Nova is Josh  
> Songbird is Ruth Rose   
> Pawprint is Nate  
> Sunshine is Lucy   
> The moons are the twins  
> Mastermind is KC  
> Weaver is Marshall


	8. Chapter 8- Ruth Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth Rose is just vibing with her music and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade's chapter.
> 
> Hey, everyone! We are back with a few new chapters, all of which are really short, so we are going to upload three chapters today.
> 
> And then it's my turn to rewrite the Truthseeker chapter I am currently stuck on.
> 
> See you soon!  
> <3~Mara Jade

“You’re over here telling me that you saw ‘Weird Summer’ WHEN YOU WERE TEN?!?” I hissed.

I wasn't mad at Nate, but I was mad at the damn teacher who decided to show that damn show to my innocent younger brother. 

He nodded. “Yeah, but I'm fine now, Sis!” 

“Now I know why you had nightmares for a whole month…” I grumbled.

Dink sat next to me. “You're OK…” he said gently, taking my hands in his. I leaned into his body and let his hands run up and down my arms.

“I still can't believe you three are dating,” Lucy commented from the window seat.

“So are KC and Marshall,” Josh pointed out. “You're fine with that.”

She sputtered a few times before responding, “THAT’S ONLY BECAUSE I DON’T SEE THEIR PDA EVERY DAY!!!”

“This is why you guys knock before coming into our rooms,” I said before humming a few bars of “What's Up Danger?” from that 2018 Spiderverse Movie we owned. I kept rewatching it every now and then, to be honest. I tapped the side of my legs and continued humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9- Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libraryadia's chapter.

I sat up in bed and groaned. Today was going to suck. “I haven’t even watched most of that stupid show,” I grumbled. “So why am I having nightmares about chaos on earth?”

“Maybe you should watch it! Might help you get your facts straight, Sunshine!”

I jumped at the strange voice and glanced over at my computer. The screen was on (I didn’t remember leaving it like that) and apparently one of those weird ads that seems almost alive that had been made to tie into “Weird Summer” was on it. We had never figured out how someone had programmed ads that responded to what was said around them and no one on the Internet seemed to have any luck either.

I walked over to the computer and shut it off. “And that’s enough nightmare fuel for today!” I said brightly to no one. “And hopefully no more triangle imagery.”

I went downstairs for breakfast to find Dink already at the table. He gave me a concerned look. “When did you get to sleep last night?”

“I went to bed at a normal time; actually a little earlier than usual. I just had weird dreams all night. Some of them were just weird and not scary but all of them had triangles in them.”

He blinked in surprise. “I did too actually. I guess talking about ‘Weird Summer’ and how Nate got traumatized by having a teacher show the class ‘Weirdpocalypse’ put Will and his obsession with triangles on our minds.”

I shrugged. “That makes as much sense as anything.” Then I groaned. “I wish we were old enough to be allowed coffee.”

“Hot chocolate an acceptable substitute?”

“Sounds amazing.”

XXX

The day passed fairly normally at school despite how tired I was, which Nate and the twins clearly noticed. But lunch featured Nate asking “You feeling okay?”

I shrugged. “I didn’t sleep well. Lots of weird dreams with a few nightmares thrown in.”

I expected sympathy. What I DIDN’T expect was Nate saying “Me too. Did you have any ‘Weirdpocalypse’ dreams?”

I gaped at him for a minute before nodding. “Yeah. And all of the dreams featured lots of triangles?”

As he nodded, Bradley asked “Wait; are triangles in your dreams special or something? Because we both had triangle-infested dreams all night. No nightmares but triangles were freaking EVERYWHERE.”

Nate and I exchanged a nervous glance. Then I suggested “Maybe we should ask the older kids if they’ve been having triangle dreams.”

Nate nodded. “And if they haven’t, it’s probably a coincidence that all 4 of us did.”

I gave what I intended to be a relieved smile...Given the way the boys looked at me, I didn’t succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter we will post today.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10- Dink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade's chapter.
> 
> Final chapter we are posting today.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy.

“Before you ask, yes, we have all been having triangle dreams; yes, I'm exhausted; no, we’re perfectly fine!” I said to Lucy as she was FaceTiming me from outside of her school. 

“Is that sarcasm I sense?” Brian teased.

I rolled my eyes. “Maybe. Besides, I'm exhausted.”

Ruth Rose came running out of the school, her curls bouncing with each step. The quartet came up a few seconds behind her. I turned off the FaceTime app and turned to her as she slowed down enough to catch her breath. “Sorry I’m late; the guidance counselor needed to speak with me,” she said between breaths.

It was then that I noticed that all seven of us were in a clearing outside the school together.

“What for? It's almost the end of the school year,” Josh pointed out.

She shrugged. “All she said was ‘I'm sorry’.”

“Sorry for what?” Nate asked.

“Sorry for this.” The woman’s voice came from behind us, and so did the group in black jumping out of the bushes.

One of them grabbed Lucy and put a gun to her head. She froze instantly. 

“I suggest you come with us, we don't want anyone to get hurt,” the woman said.

Ruth Rose’s arms were brought behind her back. “What the...” she began, only to slump over.

“Sis!” Nate yelled.

There were sounds of whooshing air, and the darkness swallowed us whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11- KC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KC should have kept running...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libraryadia's chapter.

3 days. It had been THREE DAYS since the Mystery 9 had gone down to 2 members after Ruth Rose’s guidance counselor apparently had snapped and revealed she was a Riddle cultist (and how exactly were people insane enough to worship a fictional demon?) and yet there were no leads. Auntie Mabel had called me right after it happened and I had been on edge ever since.

“I’ve never felt this helpless before,” I moaned to Marshall over Face Time (his parents had pretty much decided he wasn’t leaving their house for anything other than school and mine had actively put me on house arrest with schooling being done virtually until this whole mess was resolved; the fact that tonight was somehow a date night for both sets of parents was a minor miracle).

He winced. “Me too. But with as little evidence as there is…”

He jumped when I slammed my fist on my desk. “How hard is it to find a bunch of wackos who worship A CARTOON CHARACTER?!”

“KC…”

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. “I know...I know. You can’t solve a mystery without clues. I just don’t understand why there are no clues. I mean not even Auntie Mabel’s magical methods seem to be working…”

“I...guess whoever’s behind this has some kind of magical shielding?”

I nodded reluctantly. “I guess that makes…”

A sound on Marshall’s end rendered us both silent for a time. Then I asked “That...wasn’t my imagination, was it?”

He shook his head as he stood. “I’ll see if I can hear better by the door.”

I opened my mouth to tell him to be careful when suddenly a pair of thugs dressed in black burst into his room. One lunged towards him and pinned him to the wall.

“MARSHALL!”

They struggled for a few minutes but eventually Marshall’s arms were pinned behind his back. He tried to squirm free but froze when the second thug pressed a gun to his temple.

They moved closer to the computer before the one with the gun spoke. “KC Thornton?”

I nodded because my voice was completely gone.

“Our orders are to remove the Mystery 9 from play. We were told that living was preferable but only 3 of them were necessary in that state...Your boyfriend is not one of those 3. You are to go down to your front porch and quietly comply with our fellows who are waiting there. If you do not comply, they will come up to retrieve and your little group will become one member short. Do you understand?”

I understood. I didn’t want to believe that after everything we had been through before my stepdad had left the White House, I’d be involved in a hostage situation of a cartoon villain but the truth was undeniable.

“Then get started. We’ll know if you’re not fast enough.”

I had never run so fast in my life. Once I was downstairs, the black-clad pair on the porch led me into a nondescript car that I couldn’t have identified if I tried and shoved me into the backseat where a third black-clad person sat.

“Now to make sure you don’t give us any trouble…”

With that, a prick in my arm spun into a creeping darkness consuming me, my last thought being complete terror over what was to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12- Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery 9 finally meets Bill.  
> It doesn't go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara: I hate myself for writing this chapter. 
> 
> I'm serious, I hate it. 
> 
> Tell my brother "thank you" for giving me this idea.

“Hey, let me go!” 

There was a sound near the door, and someone shoved in KC and Marshall, the latter looking pissed, the former shaking her head. They caught sight of us, and KC smiled shyly. “Hey, guys.”

“This is not how I expected to get kidnapped. Again,” Josh muttered as he went over to help our half sister.

“At least we’re not drugged and hallucinating the whole thing,” Lucy pointed out.

“You know why they took us?” I asked.

KC shrugged. “Something about ‘removing us from play’ and normal kidnapping stuff.”

Brian cracked a smile. “I'd never thought that we'd just be sitting here complaining about getting kidnapped again, while our kidnappers are planning our...”

“Don't start, please,” Ruth Rose whispered. KC saw her shudder, went over to her and Nate’s sides, and sat down and started tapping Morse Code into her arm.

Ruth Rose tapped back.  _ I’m fine; just trying not to panic like I did last time. _

The door opened again and two people stepped into the room.

“Lord Cipher will see you now.”

Marshall threw a look at Josh, who shrugged and tapped,  _ They brought us here and left us here. Only heard whispers of reverence and stuff like that. _

_ Great…  _ he tapped.  _ We’ve been kidnapped by a triangle demon worshipping cult. What next? _

The 9 of us were grabbed forcefully and taken outside the room to another room covered in triangles. No, seriously. These things were everywhere! It looked a lot like the triangles from my dreams…

Oh shit. They were from my dreams. 

“Well, well, well; if it isn't the Mystery 9 in the flesh? Welcome to your new home here with me…” A man’s voice spoke out of the shadows, and as he appeared, Nate made a choking noise.

Ruth Rose glanced worriedly at her brother.  _ You OK? _

Nate shook his head.  _ That's the guy who showed up in my dream before we got kidnapped. _

“Excuse me? Are...are you kids done? I'm trying to boast about my evilness here,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged. “I don't know; are we done?” I asked rhetorically, turning to the older kids. I stopped joking when I saw Ruth Rose looking like she was about to pass out, she was shaking her head so quickly. I turned back to our kidnappers and said quietly, “Yeah; we’re done.”

“As I was saying, welcome to your new home with me, Bill Cipher!” he exclaimed.

Crickets started chirping out of nowhere; then Lucy spoke up. “I'm sorry, WHO?!?”

“Bill Cipher. You know; the interdimensional triangle demon who has been trying to escape into the real world through a tv show. The demon that terrorized the lives of Shooting Star and Pine Tree. The demon responsible for kidnapping you 9. That's me.”

I could see Josh trying not to laugh. “We have no clue who you are,” he finally said, his eyes scanning the place for ways to get out.

“Seriously? Your own mother didn't tell you kids about me?” he asked and then frowned. “Shame. I honestly thought you knew everything.”

“What do you know about my mother?” Brian challenged.

He studied me for a moment and then asked, “Wait. There are two of you?!?”

“Duh. We’re twins,” I said.

He started laughing. “I can't believe it! Oh, Pine Tree’s going to freak when he hears about this.”

He stopped laughing for a moment and then sighed. “Well, we’re doing this explanation one way or another.”

_ “Hello, friends, my name is King Watevra Wa'Nabi. _

_ Don't worry, I'm totally not one of those evil kings _

_ You've read about in fairy tales or seen in the movies, _

_ And there's no reason at all to be suspicious of me!" _

“Hmmmm; I don't know; it's very suspicious that you're leading with this,” Dink said.

Lucy giggled and said, “Dink, you're rhyming again.”

_ “I'm so not a villain, I have zero evil plans _

_ No ulterior motive, just want to help where I can _

_ I wanna shower you with gifts _

_ 'Cause I'm selfless and sweet _

_ So there's no reason at all to be suspicious of _

_ King Watevra Wa'Nabi _

_ The least evil king in history _

_ And if you do not believe me _

_ I totally won't imprison your family _

_ 'Cause that'd be evil and that's so not me!” _

_ “Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know.”  _ The other people joined in.

“Really? 'Cause I'm getting super evil vibes here!” I shouted.

_ “Benny, do you like spaceships? _

_ 'Cause I think they are great.” _

“How'd you know that?

Loving spaceships is my one defining trait!” Benny asked, shocked.

_ “Well now, my good friend _

_ You can build the spaceship of your dreams _

_ On your very own planet with your own spaceship-building scene.” _

“Come on, do not fall for this,” Josh whispered.

“Haven't you heard?

There's no reason at all to be suspicious of him.”

“Yeah, I know he keeps saying that but he's clearly an evil king,” Ruth Rose hissed.

“Yar; well, I'm not buyin' it.” A man by the exit said.

_ “Barbossa, a pirate without a ship, that's so cruel _

_ It's like a spider without a web or a queen without a fool.” _

“Even his metaphors are suspicious,” Marshall muttered.

_ “I've got a surprise for you _

_ A planet that's really a pirate ship _

_ And the population: your crew!” _

“His story checks out; he's cool, not evil!” he said.

“What about me?” a woman asked.

_ “Rebecca, what's the most glitter you can imagine?” _

“A lot?”

_ “Times that by infinity!” _

“Woohoo!”

_ “And, Robert?” _

“Don't even try it, lady; I don't need anything,” Robert said.

_ “Oh, I know, that's why I'm going to give you half of everything!” _

“Uh, like "everything" everything?” Robert asked.

_ “"Everything" everything!”  _

“She's rad, this chick gets me,” he said. The older kids were trying not to throw up.

_ “Here's some other adjectives _

_ People use to describe me: _

_ Unduplicitous, unmalicious, unconniving, unnasty” _

“You're clearly just adding 'un' to words that describe you,” KC pointed out.

_ “Who? Me? _

_ I'm King Watevra Wa'Nabi!  _

_ I never trick people into trusting me _

_ By hiding my true personalities _

_ So I can use them to accomplish my evil deeds _

_ 'Cause that'd be evil and that's so not me _

_ I never cheat, I never bribe, I never scheme, I never lie _

_ And that wasn't a lie when I said just now that I never lie _

_ 'Cause I never lie and I never laugh when children cry _

_ And I never poison enemies of mine _

_ And I never cry when I'm alone at night _

_ 'Cause I said, "I love my life" _

_ I'm gettin' off track _

_ Let me get back to the point I was makin' _

_ I'm King Watevra Wa'Nabi! _

_ The most least evil person you'll ever meet _

_ And if you make eye contact with me _

_ I totally won't have you executed immediately _

_ 'Cause that'd be evil  _

_ Evil, evil, and that's so not me…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW THAT THAT IS FINALLY OVER, let's move on, shall we?


	13. Chapter 13- Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it happens.
> 
> dang it.

“That is you and you know it!” the first Moon yelled.

Bill glared angrily. “Do you have any idea how much I have tried to win you kids over?”

“Wait; the dreams aren’t dreams?” Sunshine realized.

He grinned. “You finally figured it out, Sunshine!”

Quill slowly pulled his sister closer. “You leave us alone, you understand!”

He laughed harder. This was why he chose them. 

All for their loyalty and passion for each other.

Quill for his ideas.

Nova for his passion.

Songbird for her wisdom.

Pawprint for his dedication. 

Sunshine for her optimism.

The Moons for their deceptiveness.

Mastermind for her leadership.

Weaver for his protectiveness.

They all were needed to set him free.

He slowed his laughter to see them slowly backing away.

“You kids can't leave here just yet! I need your help!”

“We’ll never help you!” Mastermind yelled, her body already shifting toward protecting the younger ones. 

Interesting...

“What makes you think you had a choice?” He countered and snapped his fingers. 

Nine balls of light appeared and shot straight toward them, hitting them each in the chest. They all dropped to their knees, clutched their heads, and started screaming. Screaming as powers were forced into their bodies, like forcing a puzzle piece into a place where it would not fit.

Gradually, the trio’s hands faltered and slid down to the floor. The others quickly joined them. 

That was what he thought. If you take one part of them out, the rest will soon follow.

He walked down the stairs of his kingdom to where they knelt. He bent over them and whispered, “I am your master now, and you will obey me.” 

They looked up at him with yellow eyes and slitted pupils. Their chests started glowing with his mark, the mark of a triangle with a slitted pupil. 

The mark of Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you all enjoy, and please comment down below if there are any questions.


End file.
